chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Plantation Wars
Overview Plantation Wars or Alliance Wars are a great way to PVP with your Alliance. It comes with great benefits in the form of in game items and bragging rights Times Plantation Wars occur every day beginning at 7:20p.m. Server Time. Times can vary after 7:20 as it depends how many Alliances have signed up for that plantation. Meaning if your the first Alliance (7:20) and there have been 3 other Alliances whom have signed up, you might end up fighting them one by one. If you are not the first Alliance but others have signed up for that Plantion, your first fight might not be until later. Rewards Regardless of whether you win or lose all those who participate in the Plantation War will win Silver and Contribution. For the winner they will be able to harvest for extra Grain. However, each Plantation has a requirement and if you do not meet that requirement you will not be able to Harvest. Click on each Plantation in the World interface for more info. How to Join Before 7:00p.m. the Alliance commander must sign up for a Plantation Battle by clicking on a Plantation in the World Interface. In the Castle Interface, on the right hand side of the screen there will be an icon. If you click on the icon it will tell you what time your Plantation war is. If it is time to start the Plantation War then simply click the icon to join. Alliances must be level 10 or higher. All member of the Alliance can join Plantation Wars in their alliance once it've started the preparation time, except they are newly entered member. Newly entered member can join Plantation Wars later, on the 3rd day of their membership in the Alliance (48hrs joining cooldown). How it Works It is much like a Legion Battle as your Alliance will square off with the other Alliance, 5 Armies at a time. You will not stop fighting until one team loses. Each player can have a max streak of 4, increased up to 6 with buffs. Battle Boosts During the team planning period before the beginning of a Plantation Battle, players may use either Battle Points (at rate Level*2) or Gold (VIP 5 or Above, cost you 10 Gold each Boost) to activate Battle Boosts. If successfully activated, Battle Boosts can raise your attack and defense ratings in random. Once you have successfully boosted your stats 5 times you have a chance of obtaining a unique special buffs. The chances of a Battle Boost being successful decreases as your stats are boosted higher. Boosting have the limit of 10 Attack Boost and 10 Defense Boost. After you hit that limit, both Battle Point Boost and Gold Boost button will go grey, even if the cooldown is still blue. Special Buffs Types Every 5 successful boosts, you will obtain one of 4 random buffs. These buffs are: *Blitz - Increase damage dealt by 10% *Iron wall - Reduce damage taken by 10% *Streak - Increase max successful victory streak by one. *Endurance - Increase max successful victory streak by one. Tips on Boosting These are tips for boosting in Plantation Wars to make you make boosting works perfectly. These tips brought to you by Ethrundr. *First of all, determine your enemy and how much members in your side that probably joining the Wars. If you're facing NPC enemies and lot of member join the Wars, there is no need to boost up to maximum. In some cases, you even don't need to boost at all. *If you're facing other alliance, determine the amount of member in both side. If you're greatly outnumbered, but you think your alliance still can beat them, try to boost to maximum, but if you think you'll lost, DO NOT BOOST AT ALL to save your Battle Points. *If you outnumber your enemy from other alliance, ask to your comrades and commander, will they boost to increase winning possibilities or do not boost at all since you've already outnumbered them. *Also, while facing other alliances, be aware to the alliance chat and commander instructions. Some PW dealt between alliances might be just for "sparring" which requires both side not to boosting. *While boosting, keep watching the cooldown timer. When it reach more than 9 mins, STOP BOOSTING unless the assembly time is below 1 minute. The cooldown will go red when it hit 10 mins, and the button will go grey (non-clickable) until the cd ends. *On my personal experience, after the 10th boost your success rate will drop fantastically. Keep a gap between each boost. For example, let the timer go down to 6-7mins then boost until the timer struck 9mins. *Before performing any Boost, first you must spend your Battle Points on research and hero level, since it affect you permanently in the game. After performing them all and you have spare points, then go boosting. *Never boost with Gold unless very important, since Gold Boost share the same success rate with the Battle Point Boost. Better to keep your gold for another useful thing, such as Training Slots, Wheel of Fortunes, Building Teams, Banners, and other thing that will affect you permanently. *For new players, please keep in mind that all Boost record will be deleted automatically upon Wars' completion and you'll start with 0/0 Boost in a new Plantation Wars, even if they are commenced in the same day. Hope these tips will help you on choosing to boost or not to boost on Wars. If any other contributors have tips, feel free to add them up here :) Category:PVP